My life
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Bella is an amazing ice skater with the her best friends and team ,bella decides to spend some time with her dad ,in forks after learning this her friends decided to move with her, and with that the story begins
1. Chapter 1 moving

**Chapter 2 **

I mill miss my mom but I need to do this,I want her to be happy and it's a great experience and my best friends will be coming to live with me after there figure skating competition. I bet your really confused right now and I will name is Isabella Marie Swan,I am a figure skater for new England and soon a american skater , my best friends are Allison Taylor and Erica Anderson.

Allison aka ally, is the worlds must energetic and friendly person ,at least in my opinion,she is also amazingly talented and the best friend anyone could ask for,she's the fun one in our group . Her routines our more spunky and fun we all call her zippy,she is also incredibly fast on and off the ice.

Erica is the adult she's always organized and a clean freak ,we all believe she has an OCD . When we have sleepovers that are unplanned she calls every ones parents to tell them. She is a life saver when it comes to getting us out of trouble and she is also an amazing skater. Her type of skating is more precise in ways that only a robot could do,she is graceful and everything in her routine must be perfect,but she always gets second when it comes to Ally.

Then there's Sam and Blake ,Ally and Erica's boyfriends ,I prefer the name soul mates for them though, they all fit each other and if one is absent the other is depressed .They make up each other, in ways that a scientist could never example Sam is more responsible and Ally is ..a kid in many ways but she looks anything but,she could put any model to and Sam are or were the golden couple of the school along,Erica and Blake but they have a love/ hate kind of relationship going on .They aren't together yet but they will be soon,i hope to have a relationship like there's in the future,anyway back to what I was saying.

I am on my way to spend the rest of my high school years in Forks,Washington with my dad .I really don't mind because its been so long scenes I have seen my dad but I love my school ,everyone in it. In England you really don't have people with judgement issues,like social classes,preps,goths and such,everyone gets along. I am glad that my friends will be coming with me though I will have to suffer going to school alone the first week .

Your probably wondering "why is she going then?".Well my mom had re-married a professional lacrosse player,named Phil Dywer and I think its only fair that I give the newly weds there space ,so that's how I ended up here,at forks international airport, looking for my dad who I spot with my luggage

"BELLA"he yells

"Hey dad"I yell back and run up and hug him,I really missed him.

"Ready to go,I thought we could stop and pick up some food,how does Wendy's sound" I nod. I know you must be thinking,fast food and figure skater , but I love having fast food and with all the calorie's skating burns I don't see why it matters what we eat, unless you eat it all the time or eat junk food, hm now that I think about it America is know as the #1 junk food country in the world.

One of the reasons ally wants to come here is because she has a huge sweet tooth,but she has never gained a pound. After picking up cheese burgers and fries from Wendy's,which I must say are awsome we head home. My dad has a huge mansion with 8 rooms and a bathroom in each,if your wondering he is an engineer .

I head up to my room with is amazing, it has a black theme ,its open and the windows are on the side wall above the bed and a big wall is all glass looking out to a forest. Ally already had everyone's room designed and she did an amazing job.I should tell you now my friends and I are rich so money is never a problem for way ally has a talent because all the rooms look beautiful(bedrooms on profile) I can't wait till they arrive next week ,sigh I should probably head to sleep,school starts tomorrow,yay.

**So what do you think? **

**Check out my profile for pics of the house and everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got up at around six and put on my sweat pants and sports bra ,grabbing my ipod . I head downstairs and leave a note to charlie that I am going for a morning jog.I head down the street,you see where ever you look ,green .This place is filled with forests of never ending trees.I head into a nature trail and just breath in the fresh air while listening to "summer sunshine".Once I reach a bridge I see a boy my age with bronze hair laying down in the grass on the other side smiling a bit .I start to turn around and head back when he just freezes and his eyes flash open,there a deathly black and stares at stands up still never looking away from me and walks over.

"Hi,I'm edward cullen"He says once he is about a foot or two away,I notice his eyes start to have gold in them as he comes closer.

"Bella swan"I say ,I am not to sure what Americans do for a greeting so I just he smiles back.

"Your Charlie Swan's daughter ,right"You have got to love the same town gossip.

"Yeah,though I would state who your father is but..I don't know ."I say and he laughs.

"I wouldn't expect you to,so why are you out here so early in the morning?" He says with a bit of irritation.

"I was going for a morning jog ,why are you?"

"I was jogging as well,but you know the forest is dangerous you should keep to the road." He says in a warning ton,that pisses me off.

"Maybe you should take your own advice"I say and turn back and start jogging putting my ear buds in just have them pulled out.

"what the hell!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that offensively ,please forgive me"He says looking at me with the most penetrating is a dazzler that's for sure ,any girl would fall for that,good thing I'm immune,thanks to ally. I grin at him.

"Should I or shouldn't I ,that is the question."A more modern term from Romeo and Juliet.

"Shakes sphere's more modern phrase ,are you a fan?"He says surprised.

"Yep,Classic is my theme reading is my game."I smile at him and he looks dazed for a minute.I smirk and he scowls at me while I laugh. We talk about a few more things and he leaves me at my house saying he will see me tomorrow and now..I am actually excited to start school . The rest of the day was spent inside in the indoor pool talking with my friends on the web cam and making use of my culinary skills to make dinner for charlie and I,ending the day with a shower and picking out my cloths for tomorrow.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at six and put on the outfit Erica advised me to wear,if ally helped me ..I would be dressed in very odd cloths but ended up dressing myself because her choice just isn't my style.I throw on the outfit and go downstairs and sit with charlie for breakfast.

"So you excited for school?"Charlie seems excited about something .

"Yeah actually I am."I say and he smiles .Then I hear a thump.

"what..the"I say, standing up.

"Oh..it was probably the cat"He says, cat really.I leave it at that and leave for school. I arrive a bit early and go and get my schedule then wait in my truck.I see Edward .He smile's at me and wave's me over to where four other , extremely beautiful are.I lock my car and head over.I notice that they all have the same eyes as him.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice, Edwards sister"She says while hugging me. She has black spiky hair and looks like a is really cold.

"Hey Bella ,I'm Emmett"and again with the hugging and the coldness. He is so huge and has a buzz cut.

"C..an.'.t ..breath"I mange to get out and he laughs and sets me down.

"I'm Jasper,nice to meet you Bella"A guy with blonde hair says and another Blonde,a fremale glares at tell's me there all adopted and that Rose and Jasper are twins kinda odd coincidence with the eyes,I guess. And the others are adopted and were best friends at the orphanage so there parents Carlisle and Esme took them in. I also found out Alice and Jasper are together along with Rose and Emmet .Edward is the only single one.

Then I hear a booming radio and we all look to wear it pulls in and does a 360 into a parking spot,I recognize that car but who is in it? Then I see and gasp ,seeing my best friends get out at the same time looking like models as always ,like the Cullen's.

"How are they?"Rose says,snobbishly.I suddenly get nerves..what if they don't like each other..or Erica and ally find groups they like better?I notice all the Cullen'sare looking shocked at them as do the students around and they are just standing there looking around and I realize they are looking for me,no way was I going to go out in the spot -.

"BEELLLA"

I am going to kill her ,then I look at what they are wearing and realize again why everyone is staring. Ally is wearing a long white dress that's strapless and running to me. Erica is wearing a long black dress with a slit starting at the base of her shoulder to her is wearing a tux that match's Ally and Blake is in a rainbow vest tux ,they are so dead.

"Why in the world are you all dresses like that"I ask trying to remain calm.

"Well we lost a dare"Ally says calm.

"Who..lost the dare"Ca~~~lm.

"Bella deep breaths,you see we were playing truth or dare on the plane and ally dared us ALL to wear formal wear on the first day "Erica says,though she is smiling. She is having fun with this.

"Ally why would"They all look at me"right your ally"She laughs and I someone clears there throat .I turn to the Cullen's,blushing.I hate when I blush.

"So you know each other,I suppose"Emmet says ,chuckling.

"Yeah,these are my friends from England"I tell them. Edward smiles at me, Then I realize I have nothing to worry about.

"BE~~~LLA,WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET YOU OUT OF THOSE CLOTHS AND INTO A DRESS"Ally yells smiling and pulling me into the car where there is a gorgeous blue dress and Erica and Ally in the driver and passenger seat ,grinning with the makeup kit.

This is going to be and interesting day andI now know what the noise was in the morning.

Erica advised me to wear,if ally helped me ..I would be dressed in very odd cloths, but ended up dressing myself because her choice just isn't my style.I throw on the outfit and go downstairs and sit with charlie for breakfast.

"So you excited for school?"Charlie asks,he seems excited about something .

"A bit..kinda wishing my friends were here."I tell him,then I hear a thump upstairs

"what..the"I say, standing up.

"Oh..it was probably the cat"He says,hm,I leave it at that and leave for school ,I arrive a bit early and go and get my schedule then wait in my I see Edward smile at me and wave me over to wear others all are extremely beautiful and have the same eyes as him.

"Hi,Bella I'm Alice Edwards sister"She says while hugging me. She has black spiky hair and looks like a pixie.

"Hey Bella ,I'm Emmet"and again with the hugging though he is so huge and has a buzz cut.

"c..an..t ..breath"I mange to get out and he laughs and sets me down.

"I'm Jasper,nice to meet you Bella"A guy with blond hair says and another Blondie glares and says tell me there all adopted and that Rose and Jasper are twins kinda odd coincidence with the eyes,I guess. And the others are adopted and were best friends at the orphanage so there parents Carlisle and Esme took them in. I also found out Alice and Jasper are together along with Rose and Emmet .Edward is the only single one.

Then I hear a booming radio and we all look to wear it pulls in and does a 360 into a parking spot,I recognize that car but who is in it? Then I see and gasp ,seeing my best friends get out at the same time looking like models as always ,like the Cullen's.

"How are they?"Rose says,snobbishly.I suddenly get nerves..what if they don't like each other..or Erica and ally find groups they like better?I notice all the Cullen'sare looking shocked at them as do the students around and they are just standing there looking around and I realize they are looking for me,no way was I going to go out in the spot -.

"BEELLLA"

I am going to kill her ,then I look at what they are wearing and realize again why everyone is staring. Ally is wearing a long white dress that's strapless and running to me. Erica is wearing a long black dress with a slit starting at the base of her shoulder to her is wearing a tux that match's Ally and Blake is in a rainbow vest tux ,they are so dead.

"Why in the world are you all dresses like that"I ask trying to remain calm.

"Well we lost a dare"Ally says calm.

"Who..lost the dare"Ca~~~lm.

"Bella deep breaths,you see we were playing truth or dare on the plane and ally dared us ALL to wear formal wear on the first day "Erica says,though she is smiling. She is having fun with this.

"Ally why would"They all look at me"right your ally"She laughs and I someone clears there throat .I turn to the Cullen's,blushing.I hate when I blush.

"So you know each other,I suppose"Emmet says ,chuckling.

"Yeah,these are my friends from England"I tell them. Edward smiles at me, Then I realize I have nothing to worry about.

"BE~~~LLA,WE HAVE TO HURRY AND GET YOU OUT OF THOSE CLOTHS AND INTO A DRESS"Ally yells smiling and pulling me into the car where there is a gorgeous blue dress and Erica and Ally in the driver and passenger seat ,grinning with the makeup kit.

This is going to be and interesting day and I now know what the noise was in the morning.


End file.
